Oubliette, the course we all hate
by Hunter 001
Summary: If this story fails then I quit!


Just like last year my parents didn't let me go to camp. So here I am at my mum's shop, almost lunch time playing one more online video game match before it.

My game was searching for opponents so I decided to go to toilet. By the time I came back it was already at the character selection screen with 5 seconds to spare. I quickly chose my character. An evil dude who harbours intense hatred for Samus Aran, the main character in the game. He has a Power Suit of Dark Blue with an eerie, fluorescent and translucent green dotted around it. His Power Suit features a strong metal not found on Earth, which can only be melted by the strongest of acids and has high offence and defence abilities that prefers the Shock Coil as his weapon of choice. The Shock Coil sends a group of high voltaged neutrinos that connects to the nearest opponent zapping it from its energy.

I sighed a sigh of relief. I was safe. My heart was feeling as if I was being punched from the backside.

Now for the course selection. Random was my selection before and now it was no different.

The course turned out to be Oubliette…. my enemy…it is like a huge shopping centre with a series of lifts and stairs with everyone racing to the top instead of shooting at each other.

Well, might as well join 'em as I turned into the Lockjaw and raced to the nearest lift.

The Lockjaw consists of 2 metal pieces, blue like the suit with fluorescent, translucent and eerie green parts dotted around it.

An electric wire and an energy orb in between the metal pieces hold them both.

When I reached the top I realised I was sprung into a trap as a slug-like. This creature was designed to be an ultimate soldier. It's is unpredictable due to the fact that his conscience is rendered useless.

He was meant to be immortal and relentless but the restless combat codes made his still mortal brain burst.

It is practically impossible to trick him not to kill you. Its weapon of choice is the volt-driver…a being that has the exact same brain as its holder. The volt-driver draws energy from the planet's electromagnetic field and converts it into short bursts of high voltaged energy shots. If charged it creates and aero bomb of extremely negative and positive electricity. When it collides it paralyses it's opponent while shocking it.

The creature slithered away leaving me with the Omega Cannon. This weapon converts light into high and slow bursts of energy. This weapon was locked away by the Ambilic Elders and called it an abomination because of the craziness and destruction it could cause on not only the opponent but the weapon holder as well.

I tried to run away but the explosion consumed me. I was in anger. My mind was racing with thoughts. My heart was pumping.4th and last place I am. I respawned and raced to the lift that threw me up to the top. When reached there I saw Weavel. In his alt-form…

Weavel is a reconstructed Space Pirate.Badly injured, his spinal cord and brain was the only things left functional. He was fused with a power suit. He can split himself into two. His top turret walks around while is bottom turret stays stationary and shoots a low powered Battlehammer shot.

This thing or being's weapon of choice is

The

Battlehammer.This heavy-duty mortar weapon is generated by a nuclear reactor. Though this weapon has no charge function it has rapid firing that also explodes on contact causing additional damage.

I setup to trap wires while withstanding the damage. Surprisingly, he didn't move. Why are people so oblivious to traps? I completed the triangle. It closed in and to my delight it squealed in pain.

2nd place.

Suddenly, the guy that was winning picked up the time travel. _Oh no_ I thought. The time depleted by 4 minutes.

59 seconds left…

The Omega cannon appeared behind me. I grabbed it. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I went down a floor and waited. Soon enough all three of my adversaries appeared.

_You know…you could of used a glitch_ I thought, but my conscience decided against it.

_Be quiet brain_ it thought.

I shot the Omega cannon up to the floor above. The Omega cannon did a blinding flash of light as it consumed my opponents. The pain went all over me as I exclaimed one last yell before I respawned.

3 kills and 1 death…

It turned out I was tying with the guy that was previously winning. He had the same score. I raced to the top to grab the Omega cannon. As I did all three adversaries greeted me. The guy who was tying with me shot a blinding flash if light and jumped of the level. I shot my only remaining shot.

_If I can't win nobody can_ I thought. The shot consumed my enemies and me. Suddenly the score screen came up…I came 2nd to my horror. I needed more practice. I decided to go into the training screen…then I realized…I may not have won but I didn't leave empty handed.


End file.
